Heaven (song)
"Heaven" is a song written by Jesse Alfred. It serves as the third single from Jesse and G-Rome first ep, The American Dream. Writing and Background The song was written in early Fall 2012, it was one of the last songs to be written and added to The American Dream. Jesse Alfred said the song was strongly inspired by Kylie Minogue 's album Aphrodite and No Doubt 's Push and Shove . The lyrics are about a strong relationship where you feel like your in "heaven". It is about the dialogue going between two people while they are on the dance floor. The reappearing lyrics "I want it all, I want it, I want it all, I want it all" mean you want everything from your partner. Remixes *Diamonds Remix — 3:46 *Thunder Lover Remix Feat. Kater — 3:54 Lyrics I’M IN HEAVEN TELL ME I’M YOUR NUMBER ONE THE ONLY ONE, THE HOTTEST ONE (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) TAKE MY BREATH AWAY MY LOVE AWAY, MY SOUL AWAY (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) ALL NIGHT LONG WHISPER IN MY EAR TELL ME WHAT I WANNA HEAR SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE WE’LL SHED ONE LAST TEAR SHOW ME A REAL BAD ROMANCE BABY, I JUST WANNA DANCE HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN OH THE SKY IS SHAKING OH I’M NOT FAKING OH THE DANCE FLOOR’S BREAKING OH ART WERE MAKING HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN YOUR BODY’S PARADISE, FULL OF BEAUTIFUL LIES, CRIES (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) SHOW ME I’M YOUR HONEY PUT IT ON YOUR MONEY, HON-EY (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) I’M NOT A SINNER, YES A WINNER, GORGEOUS KILLER (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) YOUR PERFECTION, DIEING FOR YOUR ATTENTION, PRO-TEC-TION (I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT, I WANT IT ALL, I WANT IT) ALL NIGHT LONG WHISPER IN MY EAR TELL ME WHAT I WANNA HEAR SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE WE’LL SHED ONE LAST TEAR SHOW ME A REAL BAD ROMANCE BABY, I JUST WANNA DANCE HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN OH THE SKY IS SHAKING OH I’M NOT FAKING OH THE DANCE FLOOR’S BREAKING OH ART WERE MAKING HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN AND WHEN YOU KISS ME I JUST GO SO FUCKING CRAZY (X2) HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER (X4) HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN OH THE SKY IS SHAKING OH I’M NOT FAKING OH THE DANCE FLOOR’S BREAKING OH ART WERE MAKING HOLD ME LIKE NO OTHER THUNDER LOVER I’M IN HEAVEN, HEAVEN Music Video A lyric video was released January 5, 2013 on their official youtube channel. The music video became their most viewed video of that time being their first video to reach 3,000+ views in less than a month beating out the video for Bad Bad Boy and Born To Kill. Credits *Writing — Jesse Alfred *Producer — Danual Easton *Programming — Danual Easton *Mixing — Jesse Alfred *Vocals — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Recording — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz at Opal Mist (Albuquerque, 2012) References *''The American Dream booklet''